Holly Jolly Morning
by onesweetbell
Summary: How do you spend the first Christmas morning with the one you love? Written for Twilight Fanfic Advocacy 12 days of Christmas.


**12 days of Christmas by Twilight Fanfic Advocacy**

**Title : Holly Jolly Morning**

**Author : Onesweetbell**

**Rating : M (Hello I'm writing it, what did you expect)**

**Pairing : Bella and Edward**

**Written for : Shazwarner**

**Summary: How do you spend the first Christmas morning with the one you love?**

**To Ms. Sharon,**

**I wasn't sure what to get for you, being that you have such a wide range of fics. Since I know you like to write original characters, I decided to go with an original story, although the names have changes. I wish you and yours a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Thank you to my beta, ManiacMotherland. You are the holly to my jolly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I do however have a memory that made me very happy.**

**Holly Jolly Morning**

I figured this Christmas would be just like the last few years-no one special to share it with except family and friends. But when I awoke to a tightening around my waist, I knew this year was going to be different.

Different how, one might ask? Well, this year I had Edward in my life and I wasn't planning on sending him away anytime soon. Heck, I just confessed my love for him a week ago.

I was introduced to Edward a little over two months ago by my then-roommate, Angela. Seems she had known him for years and had always wanted us to meet. That night, I had been stood up by my best friend, Jessica, and since I was already dressed up, Angela dragged me along with her boyfriend, Ben, out of the house to a local bar.

I had been to this place quite a few times before then, but don't ever remember seeing Edward there. That was one man I could never forget.

Well, needless to say, we hit it off instantly over a few beers and a game or two of darts. A month later, right after Thanksgiving, Angela moved out and Edward moved in.

So back to the first time I told him I loved him. I was in the shower, getting ready to go to my dad's house for the Christmas dinner where I was planning on introducing him to Edward.

For a few weeks, I had been battling with myself over my feeling for Edward, and had come to the conclusion that I had fallen hard for him. I knew I wanted to tell him; however, I was terrified he wouldn't feel the same way that I did.

One of my coworkers told me: "Sometimes, with guys, you've just got to bite the bullet first." I was praying that her advice wouldn't backfire on me.

Wrapped up in my towel, I decided that I had to tell Edward, right then. I couldn't wait another second to find out my fate; just call me a glutton for punishment.

I found Edward sitting on the couch, watching a football game. So I sat down on his lap with him looking surprised to see me with just a towel on. I was far too modest to even think of being this underdressed in broad daylight, but I figured he had already seen my most intimate of places close up, so what the hell? Why not?

If this went the way I wanted it to go, he would be seeing a lot more of me in various states of undress. And real soon too, I hoped.

After several starts and stops, Edward asked me what was wrong. A few deep breaths later, I finally admitted my feelings to him.

And how did he respond? With a big ol' cheesy grin on his face, he said, "It's about time! Because I fell in love with you a long time ago".

Needless to say, we were late because we had to take another shower.

So, back to the present. Christmas morning wrapped in Edwards's arms was the best way to start this day. And, boy, did I need it, for I was going to meet the rest of Edwards's family that day, and I was beyond nervous.

If you took a cat, gave them four or five shots of espresso, then put that cat in a box with one of those mechanical Santa's that laugh whenever there is movement nearby, and then sealed that box and beat it with a piñata bat-that would accurately describe my anxiety level right then.

I had already met his mother, Elizabeth, and instantly took a liking to her. She was sweet and kind but also snarky as hell with a mouth like truck driver.

The night she and I met, Edward had taken me to the bar where she worked. After standing around for a few minutes listening to this lady and Edward talk with me, all the while taking in the scene, it dawned on me that this had to be his mother.

I felt like such a nit-wit. But what can I say? It was kind of dark; it was a bar, after all.

I asked him if this was his mother and he said yes. So instead of waiting for Mr. Manners, I reached out my hand and introduced myself.

After taking my hand, she pulled me into a hug, which shocked the hell out of me. She said it was nice to finally meet me after hearing so much about me. Then she smacked her son upside the head because he didn't do the introductions. We spent the rest of the night talking and drinking. Edward commented that he never wanted me and his mom to hang out together without him, because who knows what kind of trouble we could get into.

But however much his mom liked me, I still had to get through the rest of his family, including the grandparents. This was on the agenda for the day.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered in my ear, then placed a kiss on my bare shoulder as he pulled me tighter to him.

"Merry Christmas to you to, Edward," I said back snuggling further into his warm body.

After a few more lingering kisses, I was starting to feel a little warmed up and didn't want to move.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" I whined. "It's nice and warm here, and oh-so cold outside."

With a chuckle he replied. "I don't think so. As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, it's Christmas and I can't wait to get to my grandparents' place. It will be fun. I told you already. They're gonna love you."

Edward had been talking all week about this day. Telling me tales about Christmas when he was growing up. About how he was the only grandchild for years and that he got to help his grandpa make breakfast. That was a big thing for their family, I gathered. And when the other aunts and uncles started having kids, the whole thing just got bigger and bigger.

All the families would get-together at the grandparents' house with all their presents. After having a huge breakfast, they would all sit around and pass the gifts out.

I remember thinking how wonderful that must have been. Having your entire family there first thing in the morning. Not that I was complaining, my dad and I always had a nice Christmas morning together, but since I was an only child and my parents were divorced, I never got to experience the joy of any siblings nor other relatives.

"How can you be so sure they'll like me?" I hemmed.

"Oh sure! What's not to like? You're smart, charming, funny as all get out," he told me in between placing kissing along my shoulder and neck. "You are also beautiful and sexy as hell. Plus, you put up with me. How could they not love you?"

"Edward, I don't think 'sexy' is something I want them to think of me as. That's just wrong on so many levels," I laughed out, knowing he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Well, I'm sure my gramps and Uncle Carlisle will think different," he whispered into my ear before nibbling on it gently and pulling me further into him. "Hell, I might have a hard time keeping them away from you once they see how hot you are."

"Edward, can we please not talk about your grandfather while you're sucking on my neck." That was just not what I wanted to hear when he was getting me all worked up. "Besides, I thought you were in a hurry to get out of bed."

"Oh, I think a few more minutes won't hurt," he moaned as he moved to rub his morning wood across my backside.

"I think we should get up and get ready. Times away sting," I teased as I tried to get up from the bed. I might have decided to play with him a little. Just a bit. Okay, a lot.

My escape lasted all of three seconds before Edward tightened his hold on me and pulled me back down on to the mattress.

"I thought you wanted to get to your grandparents' house, sweetie," I laughed out.

"Baby, I seem to have a bit of a problem that would very much like to be taken cared of right now," he grinned.

"And what might that be?" I teased again as I pushed back against him. "Your problem?"

"This right here," he groaned as he continued to rub his hard cock against my naked flesh all the while kissing the back of my neck again.

He had me right there. He knew I loved having that spot kissed and sucked on.

"Right there?" I moaned as I reached my hand back to grasp him, giving it a little tug.

"Fuck baby!" He cried out. "Yes, that's it, that's the spot."

"Ohhhh, I don't know. Do you think we have time?" I said coyly.

"Bella, stop teasing me. I want a morning present right now, so please give it to me," he said in a frustrated tone.

"And what might that present be?" I asked as I pumped his hardened dick.

As he ran his hand down the length of my arm, he hummed.

"Yeah, that's it. That's it. I think it's about right here," he whispered into my ear as his hand finally found purchase on the very center of my body.

"Oh yeah?" I moaned out.

"Yeah, this is it. This is the present I want," he groaned as he felt my grip tighten around him.

"And I'm so lucky. Because it is already unwrapped."

I called out his name as his fingers delved between my folds to tickle the little nub.

"Edward! Lucky for you I forgot to put my panties back on last night."

"I think you should always be without them in bed. I would like for that to be my new year's resolution."

"Wouldn't it have to be my resolution and not yours? I mean, it is about _me_ after all," I panted out.

His fingers always played me like a finely tuned instrument, and he was now pushing them into my opening.

"Oh no. Nope. I think that since it gives me great pleasure, it has to be _my_ resolution."

"I just love your foreplay talk, baby. So dirty," I tried to say but the words turned in to a gasp as he sped up his fingers.

"Yeah, I know how you love my dirty talk, baby," he said before taking my ear lobe into him mouth again.

I could feel the moisture build up on the tip of his cock and ran my fingers around it. He had gotten me worked up significantly in this short time, and I wanted him inside me.

"Baby, I want you," I moaned.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"You, inside me, now." I cried out as he stroked my clit with his thumb, making me feel the start of the tingles and tighten in my stomach.

I wasn't going to last much longer and I wanted him deep inside of me when I came.

Just as I was about to tell him to stop, he pulled his fingers out of me and trailed them down my leg until he reached my knee. Moving his hand around the back, he hooked the joint and then proceeded to pull my leg back and up over his legs.

He started to scoot down so I let go of his cock only to move my hand to between my legs so I could grab him once again.

"Is this what you want, baby? You want my cock inside of you?" He moaned out as I ran the head of his cock across my hot and wet center.

"Yes!" I cried out as he pushed his hip forward and entered me.

This had been the first time we had tried this position and I knew that it would happen more, if I had my way. Holy shit was he in deep.

In between moans and grunts coming from both of us, Edward kept up the dirty talk.

"Oh, fuck baby! You feel so good. So tight around my cock. Fuck!"

"Yes, yes, "I cried out.

He picked up his speed and thrusted harder and harder, to the point that I was almost concerned that he was going to shoved me up into the headboard.

"So close, baby. So fucking good. I need you to come for me," he panted out before his lips found purchase on my neck again.

I reached my hand down to feel where we were connected, feeling just how wet and slick his cock was. Such a turn-on. Oh, he felt so good, not just in my hands or on my fingers. Having his cock inside of me was the best feeling in the world.

I brought my fingers back up and started rubbing my clit. I knew it would take much because I was so close. A few more strokes and I felt myself tighten up around his cock that was buried so deep inside of me, squeezing him as he pulled out again before trusting back in.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," I cried out as the sensations hit me with full force.

I threw my head back and just as I heard a hearty moan. I think it was from me. But I also could hear Edward screaming out as well.

"Oh yeah, fuck, baby. That's it. Come on my cock. It feels so good. Fuck! Squeezing me like that. Yeah, fuck! Shit, I'm coming baby, I'm coming!" He cried out thrusting his hips harder as he came deep inside of me.

We spent the next few minutes trying to calm down, just touching each other in loving ways. Sex with Edward had always been unbelievable even from the first moment. I had never felt this way with anyone else. I just seemed to not be able to get enough of him.

As I started to calm down, I could also feel the nervousness of the day start to build up again. But that was par for the course. I was in love with Edward, and even though we hadn't been together for that long, I had a feeling great things would come our way. So I had to suck it up.

"So, are you ready to get up now, Edward?" I asked hoping just a little bit that we could stay in bed and have a repeat performance.

"Oh yeah!" he announced happily. "I can't wait for breakfast. I seem to be very hungry this morning."

I had to laugh as he hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom bare-assed naked. Yep, that's the man I love.

"Are you coming?" Edward asked as he peeked his head out the door. "What? Do I have something stuck on my butt? I can't see it. Can you help me out here?"

I just sighed to myself, and got out of bed to join him in the shower.

A few minutes later, we were back at it in the hot water. Looks like we'll be late again.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that little ditty. I don't want to bore you with all the deets but suffice it to say, the day ended up great. And yes, the hubby's family all loved me. I even sat and sang karaoke with his great aunt. Not to brag, but I do have the most awsomest Mother in law ever.**

**Here's wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful holiday season.**

**Onesweetbell**


End file.
